CABMC: Molly's Diary
by TheIrishShipperholic
Summary: Molly Lansing is your average HS senior, one who divides time between her parents. She also takes time to spend with both of her older half-sisters Sam & Kristina...until she finds out that Kristina also likes Molly's crush, Johnny. Follow Molly's journey through her life after turning 18. [M/J, M/D.Q., M/OC; told in diary entry form. M, for some mentions of rape]
1. November 10, 2016

**Author's Note: Let me just say that Daphne inspired me just the way I've inspired her. This fiction is about Molly wanting Johnny Zacchara, who's with Kristina, and will go to any length to steal him away. It will be diary entries like Daphne's and I hope everyone will like it!**

_**November 10, 2016**_  
AHHHH! You'll never guess who returned to Port Charles today! In case you're wondering, Johnny Zacchara did! After the death of his older sister Claudia years ago, Johnny left town. Of course, when he left, he agreed to keep in touch with none other than Kristina! Although he kept his word at first, he eventually grew quiet & then stopped contacting altogether. Finally today, on my birthday-I'm finally 18!-Johnny returns! Now I can begin my mission to win Johnny's heart!

_Until next time,  
Molly Lansing_


	2. November 11, 2016

**_November 11, 2016_**  
After the birthday party I went to last night, I know that I'll forever be ruined & heartbroken. Uncle Sonny hosted the party at Kelly's Diner, where I work as a waitress to earn money for Yale. During the middle of the party, I was getting a tango lesson from Uncle Sonny when I happened to look over and see Johnny standing hesitantly in the doorway. My oldest sister Sam McCall Cates – very pregnant with her son that she plans to name Daniel John Cates – greeted him eagerly, pulling him into the festivities. Sam's & Jagger's daughter Natasha Leigh Cates broke away from my mom Alexis' hold and ran up to Johnny as if he could be her new best friend. He picked her up and took her for a few rounds on the dance floor. Later, Johnny stayed behind to help me clean up then left. After he was gone, I locked up Kelly's then headed to Harborview Towers, where Jason Morgan had paid for my very own penthouse. I turned off my cell phone for the night then curled under the covers and cried myself to sleep.

_Until next time,  
Molly Lansing_


	3. November 12, 2016

**_November 12, 2016_**  
Its finally the day after my birthday, which means I go back to living a normal life-or as normal as possible. As normal as possible is when your uncle runs the mob & is remarrying his close friend, who is a doctor & expecting his baby. Its when your father marries his ex-wife's sister. And its also when you hardly get any sleep, between school, a job at the town's diner and try squeezing in studying, family time and trying to get the attention of one of the hottest guys in Port Charles. That is the life of Molly Lansing for ya...

_Until next time,  
Molly Lansing_


	4. November 18, 2016

**_November 18, 2016_**  
A week after my birthday, and I'm now starting my mission to win Johnny's heart for myself. I know that sounds selfish, but ever since Morgan & I saved him from that mean Joey Limbo right before Claudia's unexpected death, I've always wondered what it was like to kiss him. When I heard that Olivia Falconeri dumped him at the altar to reunite with Scott Baldwin, I just wanted to take him into my arms and tell him that everything was gonna be okay. But I never did...I just left him with his pain and heartbreak. Now I'm going to make sure that, when he _does_ get his heart broken again, _I'll_ be there to nurse it.

_Until next time,  
Molly Lansing_


	5. November 19, 2016

**_November 19, 2016_**  
Yesterday, I was heading to work when I saw my sister Kristina lean up to kiss Johnny. He didn't resist her but I didn't stay around to watch. I trusted Kristina and she betrayed that trust the only way a sister could. I headed down to where the boat launch for Wyndemere was and texted Morgan & our family friend Damian Spinelli to meet me there. 15 minutes later, both my best friend/cousin & best friend/adopted "brother" sat on either side of me and listened as I told them about what had happened. Once I was done, I moved off the bench to go stand near the dock's edge. I felt Spinelli move to take my hand in his own, to turn me toward him. He saw my tears and reached up to wipe them away.

_Until next time,  
Molly Lansing_


End file.
